


Luego de la tormenta...

by akxmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Post-15x18. AU donde Dean corresponde la confesión de Castiel y es la primera vez que se encuentran desde que todo vuelve a la normalidad.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Supernatural favorites : 👻





	Luego de la tormenta...

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba hacer esto. Tal vez algo de OoC.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y se cierra tan silenciosamente que Castiel no habría notado que alguien entró a la habitación, si no fuera por los pasos silenciosos que flotan en sus oídos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sobresaltado por el sonido, Castiel levanta la cabeza de la almohada, mirando bruscamente sobre su hombro. Frunce el ceño preocupado mientras el colchón se mueve y cruje con un peso adicional. 

—¿Dean?

Dean levanta la vista desde donde está sentado, parpadea una vez, parece entender. Castiel se da vuelta sobre las sábanas, enfrentando a Dean.

—Es medianoche —le dice Dean, moviéndose hacia adelante hasta que puede meter su nariz fría en el hueco del cuello de Castiel, abrazándolo—. Creí perderte.

Castiel suspira. Estas emociones humanas siguen siendo demasiado para él, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Castiel abraza a Dean y lo cerca, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Dean, quien absorbe el calor de Castiel como una esponja, fundiéndose en el abrazo del ángel.

Castiel lo entiende. Él mismo está ansioso por pasar un buen rato juntos, pero apenas tuvieron pocos minutos para hablar entre ellos cuando ambos tuvieron que tomar caminos separados para enfrentar la principal amenaza. Dean ahora está haciendo pucheros contra su cuello, es obvio por la forma en que sigue resoplando y suspirando, y sería lindo si Castiel no sintiera exactamente la misma frustración.

—Lo siento…

—Sí —suspira Dean, dejando que la tensión se derrita de sus hombros—. Te extrañé.

—Lo entiendo —y Castiel lo hace—. Yo también.

Dean sonríe y busca la mano de Castiel, encontrando que descansa sobre la curva de su propio hombro. Dean entrelaza sus dedos y suspira, esta vez un sonido de felicidad en lugar de tristeza.

—Eres tan cálido —murmura contra el cuello de Castiel, presionando sus labios allí ligeramente. Castiel responde enterrando su nariz en el cabello suave del contrario. Dean besa el cuello de Castiel, apretando la mano del ángel en la suya.

Los dientes de Dean hundiéndose suavemente en un cierto punto en su cuello hace que sus dedos se curven, y Castiel no quiere que Dean deje de besarlo. Aleja a Dean, lo suficiente como para levantar su barbilla y encontrarse con sus labios. 

Los labios de Dean están secos, pero a Castiel no puede importarle menos. No cuando la cálida palma de Dean se desliza debajo de su camisa y se alisa sobre la curva de sus costillas. Castiel lame el labio inferior del contario, suspirando cuando Dean separa su boca. Su beso se profundiza, es lento, húmedo y cálido. El toque de Dean es dulce y tierno, hace que Castiel quiera cerrar los ojos de felicidad. Las palmas de las manos de Dean son tan cálidas y ásperas. Castiel se siente tan contento como un gato acurrucado al sol. 

Castiel podría quedarse dormido así, feliz, pero los labios de Dean están ansiosos, y el mismo Castiel tiene ganas de más, así que tira del cabello de Dean y se sonroja cuando hace que Dean se presione contra él con un gemido bajo. 

La desesperación y el deseo se filtran en su beso, lento, pero en constante aumento. Las uñas de Dean se arrastran por la espalda de Castiel, haciendo que el cuerpo de Castiel se estremezca. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo, sobre la curva del trasero de Castiel, y ligeramente, tentativamente, Dean balancea sus caderas contra las suyas. El ángel deja escapar un fuerte suspiro contra la boca de Dean y se encuentra con su movimiento, hasta que comienzan a frotarse uno contra el otro. 

Castiel toma el borde de la camisa de Dean y tira de ella. Dean se aleja, se la quita con entusiasmo, y Castiel aprovecha la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo. Cuando vuelven a juntarse, vuelven a besarse, esta vez con sus pechos apretados y las manos deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda. En un movimiento lento y gradual que apenas se nota, Castiel se encuentra de espaldas con Dean sobre él. Sus bocas se separan con un ruido suave y húmedo cuando Dean se mueve para acariciar la línea de la mandíbula de Castiel. Se presiona contra Castiel, sus pollas se rozan una contra la otra, sacando gemidos de ambos. 

—Cas —murmura Dean en el hueco del cuello de Castiel, mordisqueando la piel allí—. ¿Quieres…?

Castiel entiende. ¿Quiere venir así, tal vez intercambiar masturbaciones? o ¿intentar  _ algo más _ ?

Porque Castiel quiere tomarlo con calma. Porque el sexo, para él, es  _ íntimo.  _ Él no entiende cómo algunas personas pueden desnudarse y  _ no _ sentir que su corazón y alma están colgando de su manga, abiertos y vulnerables para que otra persona los vea y los toque. Es un acto de confianza implícita.

No juzga ni piensa menos de las personas que tratan el sexo de manera casual. Es solo que él nunca podría hacer lo mismo. Ni siquiera estando en una relación, mucho menos como una aventura o encuentros casuales. Ok, ignorando esa vez hace algunos años.

El punto es que ha pasado suficiente tiempo de frustración sexual. Ama a Dean. Castiel nunca antes se había sentido así por nadie, y todo es demasiado nuevo. 

Dean es diferente a él en muchos sentidos, distinto a su timidez y necesidad de confianza antes de la intimidad. Castiel sabe que Dean tiene mucha más experiencia, así que... al menos uno de ellos sabe lo que está haciendo.

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde la confesión, luego de breves encuentros entre ellos de poco más de unos segundos, miradas indiscretas y palabras no dichas, Castiel finalmente  _ sabe _ su respuesta .

Y Dean es dulce. A pesar de que es obvio que quiere más, por el apretón de sus dedos y el deseo en sus ojos, estaría perfectamente bien detenerse aquí y dormir si eso es lo que Castiel quisiera. Pero eso no es lo que Castiel quiere. Esta noche, quiere solo un poco más. 

Castiel empuja los hombros de Dean, hasta que Dean se baja de él y está recostado de espaldas en la cama a su lado. Dean parpadea confundido, pero sus ojos están muy abiertos y receptivos, expectantes a lo que sea que Castiel quiera, y se ensanchan más cuando Castiel tira una pierna sobre sus caderas y lo monta a horcajadas. 

Un pequeño jadeo se escapa de los labios de Dean mientras el peso de Castiel se apodera de su entrepierna. Sus manos encuentran lugar en la cintura de Castiel, aferrándose a él. Sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Castiel, se demoran en sus muslos, el bulto en su ropa interior, y hace que Castiel se sonroje. 

—¿Cas? —Dean susurra.

—No puedo decirlo —murmura Castiel, demasiado tímido para dejar que las palabras salgan de sus labios. Es diferente al tener intimidad con el hombre que ama—. ¿Puedo mostrarte?

Dean enrolla sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Castiel, frota sus palmas hacia arriba y hacia abajo a los lados de manera suave. Su voz sale aireada con un ansia apenas contenida mientras responde “sí”. 

Castiel presiona sus labios contra el cuello de Dean y permanece allí. Dean tararea, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a Castiel. Castiel aprovecha la oportunidad para succionar una pequeña y bonita marca en la base del cuello de Dean, y Dean suspira serenamente, sosteniéndose de la cintura de Castiel y frotando sus pulgares contra la piel de su cadera.

Lentamente, los labios de Castiel descienden a su clavícula, su boca se une a la piel de Dean y hace ruidos silenciosos mientras se mueve hacia abajo. Castiel pellizca la piel allí, una suave presión de sus dientes, y hace que Dean se estremezca ligeramente. Su respiración se corta a medias cuando Castiel se agacha para lamer su pezón. Dean pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Castiel y da un pequeño tirón que hace que el estómago de Castiel encienda todo tipo de calor. Castiel muerde su pezón, solo un poco, y hace que Dean se estremezca con un jadeo.

Castiel ahoga un gemido de respuesta, desesperado mientras arrastra sus húmedos labios por la parte plana del estómago de Dean, que se retuerce y salta y se flexiona bajo su atención, y ahora que está empezando a darse cuenta lentamente de lo que Castiel quiere, Dean comienza a retorcerse, deslizando sus palmas sobre la espalda de Castiel, tocándolo, siempre tocándolo. 

Los labios de Castiel se encuentran con el borde de la ropa interior de Dean, y él duda por un segundo, mordisqueando la línea, antes de deslizarse más abajo y cubrir con su boca sobre el bulto en los bóxers de Dean, quien deja caer su cabeza contra las almohadas con una exhalación entrecortada.

Las manos de Castiel tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente mientras se acurrucan sobre los muslos de Dean. Dean parpadea, vuelve a sí mismo ante el tono nervioso del ángel, y acaricia con sus manos las mejillas de Castiel de forma tranquilizadora. 

—Está bien... ¿quieres que... primero…? —Dean ofrece. Se lame los labios y Castiel tiembla, con los ojos cerrados, pero niega con la cabeza. 

—Ya estoy aquí —murmura, dejando caer la frente contra el muslo de Dean. Está nervioso, pero ya tiene los labios a centímetros del pene del contario. Él no quiere parar ahora—. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

—Y lo haces —responde Dean de inmediato, masajeando la nuca de Castiel—. Tómate… tómate tu tiempo. Puedes ir despacio. Puedo manejarlo y te cuidaré después, ¿sí?

Tal vez para cualquier otra persona debería parecer condescendiente, pero para Castiel, las palabras de Dean son una cálida y tranquilizadora manta de seguridad. A Castiel no le gusta sentir que no sabe lo que está haciendo, y estar con Dean físicamente es una nueva frontera. Aquí, metido entre las piernas de Dean, se siente un poco incómodo, pero Dean lo hace sentir estable, seguro.

Con un beso suave justo debajo del ombligo de Dean, Castiel suspira.

—Sí. 

Él respira profundamente. Todavía está nervioso, pero no quiere dudar. Él  _ quiere _ a Dean, quiere tener intimidad con él, más de lo que quiere correr y esconderse de la vergüenza.

Solo toma un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para que sus labios encuentren la piel del muslo interno de Dean. Besa la piel de Dean antes de lamer una franja a lo largo de su muslo, hasta que su boca alcanza la línea de la ropa interior de Dean. La respiración de Dean se entrecorta, y él abre más las piernas. Con dedos suaves, agarra las rodillas de Dean y tira de sus piernas hacia ambos lados de su cabeza, hasta que los muslos de Dean se presionan contra su cuello. Y dios, podría morir así, con estos muslos envueltos alrededor su cuello y la longitud de Dean a solo centímetros de sus labios. 

—Cas...— Dean murmura con ojos oscuros mientras ve al mayor acariciar sus muslos—. Eres tan hermoso —alaba Dean, las palabras se convierten en un gemido, pasando una mano por el cabello de Castiel—. Tan bonito.

Se siente irreal, a veces, que alguien tan atractivo como  _ Dean  _ le diga todas estas cosas. Se siente irreal ser correspondido en ocasiones. Pero la forma en que Dean le dice a Castiel que es hermoso, sonando tan sincero y genuino... Castiel le cree. Y no es que  _ necesite _ escuchar estas palabras. Pero Dean lo hace sentir mucho, mucho  _ más _ . Dean lo hace sentir amado. Le hace sentir que es algo precioso. Que es querido. Enciende un fuego en las entrañas de Castiel. 

Con un ruido bajo y hambriento, Castiel baja la barbilla y presiona la boca contra la entrepierna de Dean. Dean sisea, sus caderas y su pene y  _ todo  _ se contrae mientras Castiel besa a lo largo de su erección aun vestida.

— _ Ah _ —jadea Dean, temblando. Cada pequeño beso contra su longitud es demasiado, pero no suficiente, es una provocación, y  _ duele.  _ Dean gime, el sonido es fuerte en la tranquilidad de la habitación—. Cas, joder.

Cada ruido que hace estimula a Castiel. Él arrastra los labios por el bulto en la ropa interior de Dean, acostumbrándose a la sensación de la forma y el peso del pene del contario contra su boca. Castiel succiona la cabeza, empapando el material de los bóxers de Dean con saliva y pre-seminal. Dean sigue haciendo estos sonidos y Castiel siente una oleada de repentina confianza. Enrolla sus dedos sobre el borde de los bóxers de Dean, tirando del material. Dean recibe el mensaje, y Castiel retrocede lo suficiente como para que Dean los quite. 

Castiel ha visto antes el pene de Dean, pero es algo nuevo para él extender su brazo y envolver su mano alrededor de la base. Él frota su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la longitud de Dean, disfrutando el pequeño gemido que se gana. Castiel lo toca así por un tiempo, hasta que la virilidad de Dean está húmeda por la presión y sus caderas empujan hacia arriba en la palma de Castiel con pequeños movimientos involuntarios.

Castiel está tan concentrado ante la vista y la sensación que se sobresalta cuando siente unos dedos pasando por su cabello. 

—Mírame —murmura Dean, y Castiel lo hace.

Las mejillas de Dean están manchadas de rosa, sus labios están hinchados y su cabello se pega un poco a su frente, manchada de sudor. Es tan lindo, mira a Castiel con ojos brillantes y embriagadores, y Castiel mantiene ese contacto visual lujurioso mientras abre la boca y frota la cabeza de la erección de Dean contra sus labios, de un lado a otro, lenta y burlonamente, hasta que pre-seminal gotea de su boca. Se siente triunfante cuando las pestañas de Dean se agitan y un gemido se desliza de sus labios. Castiel presiona a Dean contra la curva de su sonrisa.

Una risa entrecortada escapa de Dean, su estómago se sacude.

—Cas...

Castiel desliza su boca por el largo de Dean, lo besa con pequeños sorbos hasta que su nariz roza el vello de la base, y es un poco reverente, se da cuenta, demasiado, tal vez, pero descubre que le gusta el sentimiento. Le gusta adorar a Dean. Especialmente cuando hace que Dean tiemble y se contraiga bajo sus labios, lo hace volver la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar bonitos sonidos. 

—Juro que mi polla se va a caer —Dean sonríe jadeante, mirando al techo. Castiel resopla y sumerge sus dientes en la curva donde el muslo de Dean se encuentra con su cadera, exhalando una carcajada cuando Dean se sacude ante el repentino destello de dolor.

—Pensé que podías soportarlo —bromea Castiel dulcemente, una explosión de confianza lo hace sentir audaz. Roza sus labios sobre la longitud de Dean, dejando que su aliento cálido lo acaricie. Suelta una risita—. ¿Impaciente?

Dean hunde las manos en las sábanas y suelta un gruñido ahogado, el sonido va directo a la propia polla de Castiel, envía una oleada de deseo por sus venas, por todo su cuerpo.

—No bromees conmigo —Dean pone mala cara, una de sus rodillas se balancea hacia el colchón. Gira sus caderas hacia arriba de forma minúscula, hasta que choca contra la curva del labio inferior de Castiel. 

Un ruido queda atrapado en la parte posterior de la garganta de Castiel. No puede seguir burlándose de Dean por mucho más tiempo, no cuando se está impacientando tanto, así que Castiel cierra los ojos y deja que la cabeza del pene de su amante pase por sus labios. Tiene cuidado con sus dientes, encrespa su lengua contra la parte inferior y le da una fuerte succión. Dean deja escapar un gemido de agradecimiento, con la espalda arqueada de placer. Pre-seminal cubre la lengua de Castiel, pero de una manera extraña a él le gusta. Lleva a Dean más adentro de su boca. 

—Se siente tan bien, ángel —Dean gime suavemente por encima de él, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Castiel—. Mírame... mírame, ¿por favor?

Castiel tararea en su garganta y amasa sus dedos en los gruesos muslos de Dean, lento, tierno y metódico. Abre los ojos, con las pestañas pesadas por el placer que le está dando y que él recibe al hacer esto, y se encuentra con la mirada de Dean. 

—Tan bonito —susurra Dean, moviendo un poco las caderas. Castiel le permite moverse dentro y fuera de su boca, enfocándose en ahuecar sus mejillas y usar su lengua, sin romper el contacto visual, a pesar de que comienza a sentirse tímido. 

Castiel roza con sus uñas la parte inferior del estómago de Dean, el cuerpo de Dean comienza a temblar bajo su toque, su boca comienza a encontrarse con las suaves embestidas del contrario, balanceando su cabeza contra cada giro de las caderas de Dean. Él no lleva a Dean hasta su garganta, así que cierra una mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Dean y la bombea con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Dean gime su nombre, y hace que Castiel se sonroje, siente que sus manos comienzan a temblar con el peso de su excitación. Dean se folla su boca con más fuerza, más rápido, con sus dedos enredados firmemente en el cabello de Castiel, y Castiel sabe que está cerca. 

Castiel saca la polla de Dean de su boca, y cuando Dean lo deja ir con un gemido petulante y le da una mirada inquisitiva, Castiel le dice: —Ven en mi boca.

No le da a Dean la oportunidad de responder, lleva su polla de vuelta a su boca y lo chupa con fervor renovado. El cuerpo de Dean tiembla, un gemido de sorpresa se desliza de sus labios cuando Castiel lo chupa fuerte y rápido.

—Joder, eres tan... —Dean se detiene con un gemido que se entrecorta. Gira las caderas al ritmo de la cabeza de Castiel, gimiendo mientras saliva y pre-seminal hace brillar los labios y la barbilla del mayor. La boca de Castiel hace ruidos obscenos y húmedos y cada sonido que hace Castiel vibra contra su polla—.  _ Cas.  _ Voy-…

El aliento de Dean viene en jadeos rápidos, su estómago se tensa y sus muslos tiemblan, por lo que Castiel tira del pene de Dean hasta que la punta de su lengua se hunde en la punta. Se encuentra con la mirada de Dean y chupa  _ fuerte, _ y luego Dean viene con un gemido, sus dedos apretados en un puño en el cabello de Castiel. Castiel sigue chupando hasta que Dean está temblando y jadeando debajo de él, tirando de su cabello por la sobreestimulación, y solo entonces Castiel saca su polla de su boca.

No está seguro de qué lo obliga a hacerlo, pero separa los labios para mostrar la longitud de Dean ahora suave y flácida, sentada en su lengua, cierra la boca y traga. Su garganta se agita visiblemente, y hace que Dean cierre los ojos con un tembloroso suspiro. 

—Ven aquí —murmura Dean. Castiel se sube sobre él ansiosamente, y con su mano aún sobre el cabello de Castiel, Dean guía los labios de Castiel hacia los suyos.

Su beso es menos labios y más lengua y dientes. Intercambian respiraciones pesadas, y el aire entre ellos es cálido y húmedo. Las manos de Dean están en  _ todas partes,  _ deslizándose por los costados de Castiel, acariciando sus omóplatos, cepillando su cabello. Dean enrolla sus dedos alrededor del dobladillo de la ropa interior de Castiel y lo ayuda a quitársela. Una vez desnudo, Castiel suelta un gemido cuando su polla aún muy dura presiona contra la cadera de Dean.

Dean dobla una rodilla y agarra las caderas de Castiel, alentándolo a que se mueva contra su muslo. Castiel jadea contra la boca de Dean mientras las manos de Dean tantean su trasero, guiando los empujes de Castiel contra él. Castiel acelera sus caderas, su aliento viene en jadeos pesados. su estómago se tensa, y él está  _ allí _ , pero luego Dean hunde sus uñas en el culo de Castiel y marca su piel, hace que sus caderas disminuyan su velocidad a un ritmo agonizante. Castiel intenta sacudirse de su agarre, pero Dean no se mueve.

—Dean —se queja Castiel, rompiendo su beso para jadear contra el hombro de Dean. 

Dean tararea, mordisqueando la curva de la mandíbula de Castiel, hasta su cuello. Cada vez que Castiel intenta apretarlo, baja el muslo y lo mantiene en su lugar con las manos firmes en sus caderas. Dean pone el lóbulo de la oreja de Castiel entre sus dientes y resopla divertido cuando hace que Castiel exhale una maldición. 

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? —Dean murmura en su oído con aire de suficiencia, sonriendo cuando Castiel le muerde el hombro en represalia porque sabe que Dean se está burlando de él.

—No —responde Castiel rotundamente, incluso mientras se retuerce contra Dean—. Eres malo.

Dean se ríe y baja una mano por el culo de Castiel. El sonido de una palmada resuena en la habitación, seguido de un grito ahogado de Castiel. Sus dientes se clavan más en el hombro de Dean, por lo que hace lo mismo con la otra mejilla de Castiel. Pero Castiel lo muerde de nuevo, así que Dean se sonríe alegremente y le da otra bofetada en represalia. Van y vienen hasta que Dean tiene mordiscos esparcidos por todo su hombro y el trasero de Castiel pica contra el aire abierto de la habitación, sin duda enrojecido con la forma de los dedos de Dean. Castiel se rinde primero, después de una bofetada particularmente dura que hace a sus ojos lagrimear mientras gime ruidosamente contra la piel del hombro de Dean. 

—Dean —gime Castiel, besando suplicante las marcas rojas y moteadas que quedaron de sus dientes sobre Dean—. Quiero…

La respiración de Dean es desigual, afectada por las sensaciones de las mordeduras de Castiel contra su piel, y su voz es áspera mientras murmura.

—¿Hmm?

—Quiero  _ venir _ —susurra Castiel, con la cara roja contra el cuello de Dean. 

—Sí —Dean suspira dulcemente, cediendo tan fácilmente. Él masajea sus manos sobre la carne dolorida del trasero de Castiel, la piel es cálida bajo sus palmas. Dean envuelve un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Castiel y los voltea con cuidado. Cuando Castiel está recostado sobre su espalda, Dean se instala entre sus muslos y lo besa suavemente, nada parecido a sus besos ásperos anteriores.

—Te amo, Cas.

Castiel parpadea lentamente, una sonrisa aturdida se apodera de sus rasgos mientras las dulces palabras se apoderan de él. Presiona su sonrisa contra los labios de Dean, lo besa una vez, dos veces, con el estómago revoloteando agradablemente. 

—Yo también te amo, Dean.

—Te voy a hacer sentir bien.

—Mhm —Castiel tararea suavemente—. Te amo.

Dean tararea en voz baja, besando la longitud del cuello de Castiel.

—Acabas de decir eso.

Castiel asiente, demasiado feliz sintiendo los labios de Dean descendiendo por su piel y el cuerpo de Dean rozando su erección como para pensar.

—Quiero decirlo todo el tiempo. Eso es lo mucho que te amo.

Sonrojado, Dean sonríe contra su vientre, acariciando su nariz contra el vientre de Castiel, salpicando su piel con besos suaves.

—Ah, Cas, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo. ¿O es eso lo que estás intentando?

—Me atrapaste —Castiel jadea dramáticamente de una manera que hace sonreír a Dean.

—¿Cómo puedo decirte que no, Cas? —suspira Dean—. Lo diré solo por ti.

—Espero que lo digas solo para mí —bromea Castiel, con las comisuras de sus labios torcidas en una sonrisa. Dean resopla, apoyando la barbilla contra el estómago de Castiel.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Dean. Ahora por favor tócame antes de que mi polla se caiga.

Dean se ríe, uno de los sonidos favoritos de Castiel, y se arrodilla entre las piernas extendidas de Castiel, relajando sus dedos sobre la piel suave de los muslos de Castiel.

—Lindo —murmura Dean, masajeando y frotando los muslos de Castiel—. Quiero devorarte.

Castiel se remueve bajo su toque, sus mejillas se calientan. Debe estar rojo como un tomate en este momento.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —suspira, enganchando un tobillo alrededor de la espalda de Dean en un intento de acercarlo. 

Con una tierna sonrisa, Dean frota la palma de su mano contra el pene de Castiel, sin inmutarse y sin restricciones. El contacto repentino hace que Castiel se estremezca con un gemido. Su polla se endurece bajo las atenciones de Dean tan rápido que lo marea. Una de las manos de Dean bombea su polla, y la otra frota arriba y abajo la piel de su vientre. Castiel tararea, el sonido proviene de lo profundo de su pecho. Sus dedos se arrugan contra las sábanas.

—Dean…

Dean se arrastra hacia atrás, acomodado sobre su estómago entre las piernas de Castiel. Acelera el ritmo de su mano sobre la longitud de Castiel y acaricia su nariz contra el muslo de Castiel, murmurando en su piel.

—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

Castiel tiembla, sus caderas se mecen con el movimiento de la mano de Dean.

—A-a mí también.

—¿Si?

—Sí. Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre... me hace sentir cerca de ti.

Dean aprieta su puño alrededor de la longitud de Castiel.

—Cas —él besa el muslo de Castiel, hasta que alcanza su pelvis, y le da un mordisco allí—. Cas —gira la cabeza y presiona lentamente la boca contra la punta de la longitud de Castiel, murmurando en un tono bajo y sofocante—.  _ Castiel _ .

Castiel se estremece, con la boca abierta mientras silenciosos jadeos salen de él, todo su cuerpo hormiguea.

—Dean... por favor...

—Cualquier cosa por ti —promete Dean, tan dulce y sincero incluso en un momento como este,  _ especialmente _ en un momento como este, donde sabe que Castiel está nervioso, y Dean no quiere que sienta nada más que placer y cuánto lo ama Dean, así que afloja su mandíbula y se lleva a Castiel a la boca.

La mandíbula de Castiel cae en un gemido silencioso, su espalda se arquea cuando Dean está sobre él, su boca es tan húmeda y cálida que los ojos de Castiel se cierran y un jadeo escapa de él. Dean es ansioso pero metódico, con la intención de hacer que Castiel se sienta bien de la mejor manera posible, y es tan abrumador que Castiel no cree que pueda durar mucho más. Es vagamente consciente de gemir una versión retorcida del nombre de Dean. Sus dedos se retuercen contra las sábanas, hasta que Dean toma una de sus manos y la lleva a su cabello, entrelazando sus manos. Castiel enreda los dedos en su cabello y tira, sacando un gemido de Dean que vibra a su alrededor de todas las formas correctas. 

Dean lo saca de su boca, la mano de Castiel se desliza y se suelta de su cabello, y cuando Castiel logra abrir sus pesados ojos, descubre que Dean está inclinado sobre su polla. Y todo lo que Castiel puede ver es que su lengua sobresale ligeramente mientras deja que un hilo de saliva caiga sobre él. Suelta la mano de Castiel y usa la suya para frotarlo de arriba abajo. Castiel se estremece bruscamente, intenta moverse en la mano de Dean, y algo que suena mucho a un sollozo suave escapa de sus labios. 

Dean se congela, lo mira, con sus ojos y sus bonitos e hinchados labios abiertos.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué pasa?

Castiel cierra los ojos con fuerza, la acción hace que se escapen sus lágrimas y goteen por sus mejillas sonrosadas. La mano de Dean se ralentiza sobre su longitud.

—Nada —le asegura a Dean temblorosamente, retorciéndose en su agarre—. Nada, solo... es demasiado.

—¿Quieres parar? —Dean pregunta, sus ojos aún abiertos por la preocupación. 

—No —se apresura Castiel—. No sé por qué yo... —Castiel desvía la mirada—. Solo te amo mucho, Dean. por favor tócame.

Es un poco tranquilo. Castiel mira a Dean y se sonroja cuando encuentra a Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Detente —se queja Castiel, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos. 

—Te amo —suspira Dean, sonríe en su voz, y Castiel quiere llorar más. Quiere llorar cada vez que Dean dice esas palabras. Se siente tan querido. 

Nunca hay un momento en que Castiel dude del amor de Dean por él, y la  _ importancia _ de eso lo golpea en este momento, con el cuerpo de Castiel al descubierto para que Dean lo vea y Dean lo toque tan íntimamente, mirándolo tan dulcemente, y… los ojos de Castiel se llenan de lágrimas. Es mucho para él, y es mucho más cuando Dean se ríe suavemente, no por Castiel sino solo porque está feliz, porque está enamorado, y es el sonido favorito de Castiel. Dean se inclina, besa el estómago de Castiel, hasta que sus labios alcanzan la base de la erección de su novio.

—Te adoro —murmura Dean. Toma Castiel en una mano y lame una línea lenta a lo largo de su longitud. 

—Dean, voy... —Castiel respira, sus muslos comienzan a temblar—. Estoy-…

—Te tengo —susurra Dean. Saca a Castiel de su boca, y todo lo que necesita son unas pocas succiones duras y poderosas para que el orgasmo de Castiel lo golpee como un maremoto, con las piernas temblando por la fuerza del mismo.

Hay un gemido atrapado en la parte posterior de su garganta, pero parece que no puede forzarlo, siente que ni siquiera puede respirar mientras su mente se pone en blanco, y solo está  _ Dean _ , hasta que termina, cuando de repente regresa a sí mismo, y todo se vuelve demasiado. Castiel ahoga un grito, sus caderas se apartan de la sobreestimulación, y se desliza de la boca de Dean, manchando los labios del más joven. 

—Dean  _ — _ dice Castiel, y Dean ya está subiendo por su cuerpo, presionando sus labios con un sonido suave, girándolos de costado y abrazándolo cerca. 

Castiel puede saborearse en la lengua de Dean, pero no le importa. Él sigue besando a Dean hasta que siente que su cuerpo se desvanece y los temblores lo abandonan. Felizmente saciado. Dean suspira contra sus labios.

—Eres tan hermoso —dice, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos—. Casi me pongo duro de nuevo.

Un ruido avergonzado sale del pecho de Castiel. Castiel golpea el hombro de Dean.

—Te odio. Por favor, nunca digas eso otra vez —Castiel se ríe alegremente.

—No, me dijiste que me amabas como cinco veces —argumenta Dean—. ¿Necesito recordarte?

—¡No! —Castiel golpea su mano sobre la boca de Dean antes de que pueda decir algo más para avergonzarlo.

Dean se ríe bajo su mano. Está de buen humor, acaricia su nariz contra Castiel y le hace cosquillas. Su felicidad es la felicidad de Castiel.

Mientras, Castiel no puede luchar contra la creciente sonrisa en sus labios. Pero él no querría de todos modos. Sonríe y se encuentra con la mirada de Dean, y hay... hay tanto amor allí, en los ojos de Dean.

Castiel retira su mano de los labios de Dean y le dice que lo ama, solo para verlo feliz.


End file.
